


W gęstwinie kłamstw

by ladylannister95 (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Abuse of trust, Daddy Issues, Forests, Halloween fic kind of, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Manipulation, Mean Characters, Threesome - M/M/M, Vendettas, high treason, how not to love them, implied treason, must have with Vytautas, still lovable, threesomes if you squint
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/ladylannister95
Summary: Oszustwa, zdrady i romanse z gatunku płaszcza krzyżackiego i szabli litewskiej.
Relationships: Witold & Skirgiełło, Witold/Konrad Wallenrod
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	W gęstwinie kłamstw

**Author's Note:**

> Bo Jogaiła kazał iść bratu udawać, że jest po stronie Witolda. Gdzie ta scena zniknęła, ja się pytam? Ja czekałam, a tu obiecanki Jogaiły warte tyle, co obietnice wyborcze.

Zakapturzona postać zmierzała w stronę zakonnej bramy. Z kaplicy dochodziły głosy zebranych na wieczornej mszy, a wartownicy u wrót nie strzegli tak pilnie wychodzących z zamku jak wchodzących do niego. Powinno się udać.

\- Już nas opuszczasz, książę? – dobiegł go głos Wallenroda.

Witold zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Nie jestem tu więźniem, jak byłem u Jogaiły, tylko gościem.

\- Prawda, - odparł krzyżak. – Ale późna noc to dziwna pora na przechadzki.

\- Wybacz, panie, ale nie jesteś moim spowiednikiem, żebym musiał ci się tłumaczyć.

Stali przez chwilę naprzeciw siebie. Księżyc odbijał się w białym płaszczu Wallenroda, ciemne odzienie Witolda prawie nie odcinało się od mroku nocy.

\- Zamierzasz mnie zatrzymać? – spytał w końcu Witold. Każda chwila oznaczała zwłokę tym bardziej, że będzie musiał kluczyć, skoro Niemiec się na niego natknął i gotów wysłać za nim szpiegów. Mógł w ogóle nie iść, ale rezygnacja teraz z powziętego zamiaru byłaby za bardzo podejrzana.

\- Ależ nie. – Konrad odsunął się. – Droga wolna.

* * *

Księżyc świecił jasno, ale w lesie zalegał głęboki cień. Czarniejsze niż noc pnie drzew wyciągały złowrogo gałęzie, jakby chciały sięgnąć nieostrożnych przechodniów.

W umówionym miejscu u głazu w pobliżu wyciętego świętego gaju słychać było tylko szmer pobliskiej rzeki i odgłosy nocnych stworzeń. Wykroty rozorywały teren, korzenie poprzewracanych drzew pięły się splątane ponad głowę dorosłego mężczyzny. Miejsce wydawało się opuszczone, nie licząc sów i nietoperzy.

Witold rozglądał się uważnie, ale nie zauważył ludzkiej obecności, póki nie przystawiono mu noża do gardła.

\- Skirgiełło, - wycedził. Jego kuzyn zawsze uważał za zabawne rzeczy, które normalnych ludzi przyprawiały o dreszcze.

Skirgiełło zaśmiał się, chowając nóż.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, więc jestem.

\- Chciałem cię widzieć pół księżyca temu.

Skirgiełło pogroził mu palcem z miną, jakby Witold tylko się droczył, a on go przejrzał.

\- A jednak nadal tu zaglądasz. Zależy ci na mnie.

\- O ile będziesz stał u mego boku.

\- Przecież jestem, stoję tu przed tobą w ciemnym strasznym lesie.

Witold przysunął się tak bardzo, że mógł zajrzeć mu w oczy. Hm, czy mógł czytać w myślach? Skirgiełło usiłował nie myśleć o niczym.

\- Tak, ale sercem czy ciałem tylko?

\- Jak ty u krzyżaków?

\- Nie mówmy teraz o mnie.

\- To po co mnie wzywałeś na tajne narady?

\- Bo płakałeś nad jego ciałem.

Skirgiełło cofnął się gwałtownie. Witold kontynuował, stojąc przed nim jak odziany na czarno duch zemsty.

\- Początkowo wziąłem to za wyrzuty sumienia, za dowód twej winy współudziału w spisku. Ale ty jesteś zbyt naiwny, żeby maczać palce w czymś takim. – Głos Witolda złagodniał na moment, tylko po to, by po chwili znów zabrzmieć twardo niczym stal krzyżackich mieczy. - To wszystko sprawka Jogaiły.

\- Zbyt surowo oceniasz mojego brata, - Skirgiełło odzyskał głos.

\- Czyżby? A może to ty za bardzo w niego wierzysz? Miłość zaślepia bardziej niż miody, które pijesz. Jogaiła wykorzystuje cię do swoich spraw; śle jak chłopca na posyłki do Malborka, do Budy, a co daje w zamian?

\- Tak po prawdzie to dał parę zamków…

\- Bo akurat był mu potrzebny jego zausznik w tych miejscach! Daje, udaje hojnego przed ludźmi, ale zaraz potem odbiera, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

\- Czy my wciąż o moich zamkach-

\- Prosiłem go, żeby życie ojcu darował. Na kolanach go błagałem, rozumiesz? Przed nikim nigdy nie klęknąłem.

\- No i darował, - przypomniał Skirgiełło.

\- Tylko po to, żeby go zabić podstępnie! Z dala od oczu poddanych, poza moim zasięgiem, żebym nie mógł go obronić. Własnym ciałem bym go zasłonił, a on nawet to mi odebrał. Nawet nie pozwolił zginąć z honorem w obronie ojca.

Skirgiełło patrzył w ciszy z miną wyrażającą zwątpienie całym rodem Giedyminowiczów.

\- A nie moglibyście się... po prostu pojednać? Napić wszyscy razem jak to dawniej bywało?

\- Nie! Takich rzeczy się nie wybacza.

\- Jakich? Zabicia brata ojca? A co z zabiciem męża bratanicy? Podniesienia ręki na krewnego? A kto wygnał Jawnutę?

\- To są zupełnie rożne sprawy. Ojciec miał swoje powody.

\- I Jogaiła też je ma.

\- Jak tak go bronisz, - warknął Witold, - to co tu robisz? Czemu przybyłeś na moje wezwanie?

Skirgiełło nie odpowiedział, bo ponad ramieniem Witolda dostrzegł ruch w gęstwinie. Jednym płynnym ruchem znów sięgnął po nóż.

\- Co jest- - Witold chwycił rękojeść krzyżackiego miecza, który miał zawieszony u pasa, gotów się bronić. Czyżby jednak mylił się co do Skirgiełły? Czy Jogaiła postanowił go zabić rękami swojego brata?

\- Ktoś tam jest, - wyjaśnił Skirgiełło. - Śledzili cię?

Słysząc to, Witold poniechał dobywania oręża.

\- Schowaj się. No rób, co mówię, - popchnął krewniaka w ciemniejsze miejsce tam, gdzie chaszcze gęściej narosły. – Załatwię to, to żadna zasadzka.

Ledwo Skirgiełło zniknął za listowiem, z hałasem godnym stada żubrów z drugiej strony karczowiska wyłonił się Wallenrod. Wymagany regułą zakonną ubiór nie był najlepszym strojem do lasu. Obszerny płaszcz zaczepiał się o każde mijane ciernie, ciężkie buty łamały suche gałązki na ziemi.

\- No, no, nocna schadzka w świetle księżyca? – zagadnął nowo przybyły. - To nie przystoi neoficie.

W krzakach Skirgiełło powtórzył bezgłośnie słowo, usiłując odgadnąć jego znaczenie.

\- Żadna schadzka, - zaprotestował Witold.

\- Jak nie z kochanką, to z kim rozmawiałeś? Ze szpiegiem z Litwy? - w głosie marszałka zadźwięczała podejrzliwość.

Witold wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Trzeba było jakieś wiarygodne kłamstwo wymyślić.

\- ...z bogami.

Konrad westchnął ciężko.

\- Tłumaczyłem ci już, że tylko jeden jest.

\- Raz jest jeden, a raz trzech, pogubić się w tym można.

Skirgiełło stłumił śmiech.

\- Co to było? – Wallenrod postąpił kilka kroków w miejsce kryjówki. – Jest tam kto?

Ręka Witolda na ramieniu powstrzymała go przed dalszą indagacją.

\- Zostaw, nic tam nie ma.

\- Ale ja coś słyszałem.

\- To tylko puszczyk.

Skirgiełło patrzył coraz bardziej okrągłymi oczami na scenę przed sobą. Ręka Witolda, zamiast się cofnąć, ścisnęła ramię krzyżaka w zaskakująco poufałym geście.

\- Sam tu byłem, Konradzie. Nie wierzysz mojemu słowu?

Krzyżak odwrócił się, ale Witold nie cofnął i teraz stali niemal w swoich objęciach. Kiedy Wallenrod odgarnął kosmyk włosów za ucho Witolda, Skirgiełło aż sprawdził jednym okiem zawartość swojej nieodłącznej flaszki. Czyżby miał już omamy?

\- Chciałbym móc ci ufać… - Wallenrod poruszył się, jakby chciał się obejrzeć przez ramię.

Witold, przeklinając w myślach Skirgiełłę, który chwili nie mógł wytrwać bez ruchu, ujął w dłonie twarz krzyżaka.

\- Więc zrób to. Czyż nie dałem ci wystarczająco wiele dowodów mojej lojalności?

Wallenrod wciąż wyglądał, jakby wahał się, czy mu uwierzyć, więc Witold musnął jego usta własnymi. Całując krzyżaka, posłał w zarośla spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. Kilka kroków dalej Skirgiełło gryzł własną pięść, by zachować ciszę.

\- Wracajmy do zamku, - zaproponował Wallenrod, gdy Witold skończył pocałunek. – Tam ogień w kominku, wygodne łoże, możemy nastawić grzane wino.

\- Idź przodem. Dogonię cię.

Witold odprowadził go wzrokiem. Potem jednym zwinnym ruchem dopadł Skirgiełły, zwijającego się od coraz głośniejszego śmiechu.

\- Stul pysk, - syknął Witold. – Jeszcze cię usłyszy i cała moja improwizacja na marne.

\- No, no, Witold, ale ty blisko ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, - wykrztusił Skirgiełło przez łzy. - Anna w domu zazdrosna chyba być powinna.

\- Zamknij się. I ani słowa Annie.

\- „Nigdy przed nikim nie klęknąłem”, tak? – drwił Skirgiełło. – Wyglądało, jakbyś przed nim klękał regularnie.

Witold uderzył go. Skirgiełło częściowo zdążył się osłonić.

\- Nie bij! Już przestaję, no.

Ale wbrew swoim zapewnieniom, zaraz znowu podjął wątek, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

\- He, he, he, _Konradzie, zaufaj mi, - _przedrzeźniał za bardzo czułym tonem.

Witold modlił się w duchu, by Wallenrod był już daleko od jego nienormalnego kuzyna.

\- Po coś przyszedł? Żeby się nabijać ze mnie?

\- Właściwie to już tylko jedno mam ci do powiedzenia: wracaj do nas, lepiej ci będzie, do nikogo nie będziesz się musiał tak wdzięczyć.

\- Tylko służyć mordercy mojego ojca. Nie, dziękuję. Wolę zostać tutaj.

\- Wśród wrogów twojego ojca.

\- A ty, Skirgiełło? Tyś mój przyjaciel czy wróg? Przyszedłeś do mnie czy szpiegować dla Jogaiły?

\- Przyjaciel. Ja wam wszystkim chce być przyjacielem, to tylko wy się ciągle kłócicie.

\- Wszystkim dogodzić się nie da. Trzeba wybrać stronę.

\- To ty wróć na naszą.

Witold machnął tylko ręką i już miał odejść, ale Skirgiełło zatrzymał go jeszcze.

\- Masz, - wręczył mu woreczek z aromatycznymi ziołami. – Dobre do grzańca. I wytłumaczysz się dzięki nim swojemu _Konradowi_, co tak długo z powrotem do jego przytulnej komnaty zwlekałeś.

Zebrane rośliny nie rosły co prawda w takich miejscach, jak to, wolały bardziej wilgotne. Ale skoro Witold nie zauważył, to krzyżak tym bardziej ślepym na te sprawy będzie. Poza tym Skirgiełło przypuszczał, że będą bardziej zajęci sobą niż winem.


End file.
